Melody Mellark
by LilAve1492
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter, Melody meets a boy who closely resembles an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Peeta POV:**  
"Melody!" I yell. She's hiding to keep from going to school. Today is her first day, and she's terrified. "I'll give you a cupcake if you come out." I say. "I'm not dumb daddy." She replies. I look around, but I don't see her anywhere. "Only you are." She adds followed by a giggle. "C'mon Mel you've gotta go to school." I say walking around looking for her. This time she doesn't reply. She's clever for a five-year old. "I'm gonna get mommy." I taunt. I'm not really going to because Katniss will probably be pissed at me for waking her up. "Then we'll all die!" Melody exclaims. I burst out laughing and Melody giggles. "SHUT UP!" Katniss yells from upstairs.

I hear a bang and a moan from Katniss. Uh oh. "Are you okay Momma?" Finn yells. "Yes." Katniss replies. Then I hear her stomping for the stairs. So this is how I die. "Why are you being so loud?!" Katniss yells at me. "Melody is hiding." Katniss rolls her eyes and walks behind the couch. So that's where she was. "Why are you hiding honey?" Katniss asks her softly. "I don't wanna go to school." She whimpers. "Why not?" Melody sniffles. "I'm scared." She says standing up. "Scared of what?" Katniss asks. "I don't know; I'm just scared." Melody whines. Katniss sighs and looks in her eyes. "It won't be scary; It'll be fun." Melody looks back up at her. "Promise?" she asks. "Promise." Katniss says with a small smile. They walk out from behind the couch and Melody runs up to me and hugs me. "Sorry daddy." She says. I pick her up and kiss her on the cheek.

I sit on the edge of Melody's bed while she looks through all her clothes for an outfit. She grabs two dresses and comes over to me. "Which one daddy?" she asks. One is green with daisies on it and the other is plain red. "The green one." I say smiling. "I like that one too!" She says. I help her put the dress on and we go back downstairs to Katniss and Finn.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" Katniss asks smiling. "Yeah!" Melody says and she runs to Katniss. Katniss puts Melody's hair in two braids just like she had worn on our first day of school. Melody twirls around in her dress humming a song. Finn walks up to her and says "You pretty!" Melody smiles and hugs him. "Just like mommy." I whisper to Katniss. She rolls her eyes and smiles at me. I stand up and walk over to Melody and Finn. "Let's go guys." I say smiling. Katniss comes over and picks Finn up. I open the door and Melody wraps her little hand around my finger.

We approach the schoolyard and Melody grips my finger tighter. I look down at her and her eyes are getting glassy. I kneel down and hug her. "It's not scary, mommy promised." I say softly. She nods and hugs me tighter. Katniss puts Finn down and he hugs Melody too. "It okay Mewody" He says. The school bell rings and Finn and I let go. Melody runs up to Katniss and hugs her. "Bye mommy, I love you." She says. "I love you too." Katniss replies. "I wuv you!" Finn yells at Melody. She smiles and walks to the building. She looks back at us and Finn waves at her. She waves back and continues walking.

**Melody POV:**

My mommy said it wouldn't be scary, but I'm still _really_ scared! It will be hard to make friends because I'm shy. "Hi." A boy says. I look at the boy. He's really tall and he looks a lot like my mommy. "Hi." I say quietly. "I'm Hunter, what's your name?" He asks smiling. "Melody." I whisper. "Oh I just moved here." He says. "I've lived here forever." I say a little louder than I've talked. "My daddy used to live here." Hunter says. "So you moved back?" I say normally. "I never lived here, my daddy's moving back." Hunter replies. "Yeah that's what I meant." I say. "Yeah I have to go to my class bye!" He says waving. "Bye." I say. He was really nice! Maybe he could be my friend.

I walk to my class after I get the paper from the teacher. When I walk in I look around. I don't recognize anyone, but then I see Hunter. I put my bag on the hook and walk to the empty chair next to him. He looks up and says "Hi Melody, sit here!" I smile and sit next to him. The teacher walks in and we start class. She just goes over the class rules and tells us where to sit at lunch.

After getting my lunch I walk to our table but I don't know where I should sit. Should I sit next to the girls? No I don't wanna have to talk to anyone new. I look around the table and spot Hunter again. I guess I'll sit by him. I walk over to him and sit down. A girl comes over and sits beside me. "Hi!" She says happily to me and Hunter. "Hi." I say. I feel proud that I didn't talk really quietly. "I'm Ella." She says. "I'm Melody." I say. Hunter taps me on the shoulder. "Do you want some?" He asks holding out some chocolate. "Sure." I say smiling.

The whole rest of the day was just going over more rules and reading stories. The school bell rings and me and Hunter walk out together. My daddy is waiting outside for me. "Bye Hunter!" I yell to him while running to daddy. He waves bye while walking home with his dad. His dad looks back at me. He looks just like Hunter.

**Katniss POV:**

Finn and I are sitting on the couch watching TV. Well, I am, he's drawing. I asked him if I could see it, but he says I have to wait until he's finished. Peeta went to go pick Melody up. "Okay Momma! You wanna see?" Finn exclaims suddenly. I smile at him and say "Yes!" He holds up his drawing and starts explaining. He drew our family. Melody has on her favorite green dress and Finn attempted to draw her braids. Peeta is wearing an apron and his hair is a bunch of yellow scribbles. I smile when I see the drawing of himself eating a cookie. In the drawing, I'm wearing a green shirt and some brown pants and I have my hand on Finn's head. "You're as good as daddy!" I say to him. "No daddy is gooder." Finn replies. "That means you're really good." I say smiling. His eyes light up and he smiles. "We should put it on the refrigerator so everyone can see." I say. "Okay!" He says and starts running for the kitchen. I follow after him with the drawing. Once I'm in the kitchen I grab a magnet from the fridge and put the drawing on. Finn smiles proudly. Once the door opens he runs out of the kitchen to see Peeta and Melody.

"Daddy come see what I drew!" I hear him yell. I smile as Finn drags Peeta to the fridge. I walk out to the living room where Melody is sitting watching TV. "How was school?" I ask her. "Good, I made a friend." She replies smiling. "Oh who?" I ask. "A boy named Hunter." she says. "Maybe you can ask him to come over sometime." I say. She smiles at me. "Can we go to the woods?" She asks. I look at the clock. It's only 3:00. "Sure! Go get dressed." I say. She gets up and runs for the stairs. Peeta walks in and sits next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder. "She made a friend." I say softly. "I saw." He replies. "What?" I say looking up at him. "I was there when she said bye to him." He says. "Oh." Melody appears in the living room all ready to go, so I get up, put on my boots, grab my game bag, and head to the woods.

We go to the tree and retrieve our bows. I made Melody her own bow and gave it to her for her birthday. "Momma?" I hear her say. "Yes?" I reply. "Can we go to the lake?" I think for a minute. A lot of times I've gone there have been wild dogs or cats. I could go check and come back. "I will go check if it's safe if you promise to stay here." I tell her. "I promise." Melody says. "Okay I'll be right back."

**Melody POV:**

After sitting on the ground a while I hear a rustling in the bushes. I hop up and grab my bow. I'm really scared now, my mommy's not with me. "Ow." I hear a deep voice groan. Uh oh. It's a person. Should I hide? The person walks out of the bushes and I freeze. I turn around and the person looks confused. "Are you lost?" They ask. I shake my head quickly. "What are you doing here? It's not safe." "Why are you here? Nobody else is ever here." I say quietly. The person shrugs and we just stand there quietly.

**Katniss POV:**

There were no animals there so I head back to tell Melody. I see her through the bushes and say her name. She looks up quickly and runs to me in a panic. "What's wrong?" I ask getting concerned. "Are you hurt?" "There's a person!" She exclaims. "Where? Did they hurt you?". "No they're over here." She says grabbing my hand. She takes me to where she was and I see the person. I know who it is even though their back is turned. I completely freeze. "Person." Melody says. He turns around and I'm staring into his grey eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D Who's Hunter's Daddy? Haha. I'm finally doing a story that isn't a one-shot :D Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :) This chapter is a little fluffy :D **

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

"Gale." I stammer staring at my feet. "Katniss." He whispers almost emotionless. So many questions swirl around in my head. "I missed you." He whispers. I feel the rivers of tears rush down my cheeks. "Mommy?" Melody whispers tugging on my jacket. I wipe my tears and Melody hugs me. I stop crying and look up at Gale. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I moved back." I furrow my eyebrows and look at the ground. "Why?" "My family lives here." He replies. "Oh, I have to go." I say my voice cracking. I just want to get out of here. "C'mon Melody." I walk away not looking back at Gale.

"Who was that mommy?" Melody asks about halfway to the house. "No one." I say. "Tell me! Why did you cry?" I don't reply, I just keep walking. I open the door to our house and throw my stuff on the floor. "Go to your room, Melody." I whisper. She obeys and once I hear her door close I start crying again. I sink to my knees then lay on the floor in a ball sobbing loudly. "What wrong momma?!" I hear Finn yell as he wraps his little arms around me. Another pair of arms picks me up and lies me on the couch. Peeta. I sob into his chest while he strokes my hair. Once I'm all cried out he says "What happened?" I hiccup. "He's back." I look up at him and he has an understanding in his eyes.

After a while he says "I'm confused." "Confused? Why?" I ask. "Is that good or bad;why did it make you so upset?" I think about it for a second. I really don't know. I was just so overwhelmed. "I don't know." I say looking at the floor. He hugs me tighter. "How about you go play with Finn?" Surprisingly, I smile. "Okay." I get up and go up to Finn's room where he's playing with cars.

"Hi momma!." He says with a toothy smile. "Hey Finny, do you wanna play?" I ask smiling. "Yeah! Can we go outside?" I nod and pick him up. "Wait momma can we see if Mewody wants to play?" I smile at how he pronounces his sister's name. "Yeah go get her and come outside." I walk out the back door and sit on the grass. Finn and Melody are there in a flash.

I watch them chasing each other around and smile. "Momma come play!" Finn yells. I stand up and run towards him. I scoop him up in my arms and sit down. He pushes me down and starts crawling all over me. He squishes my cheeks giving me fish lips and giggles. "Tag, you it." He says suddenly hopping up and running. I chase after him both of us giggling like madmen. I catch him and we both just randomly start rolling on the grass. I hear a chuckle and look towards the house. Finn looks up and runs to tackle Peeta.

They both fall to the ground laughing. I walk over and take Finn and kiss him on the cheek. Peeta stands up and dusts the grass off his pants and smiles at me. "Dinner is ready." "Okay c'mon Finn Let's eat!" I say. I walk into the house and put Finn on his chair. He immediately stands up on it. "Finn, sit down." I tell him. For some reason he'll just spontaneously stand on his chair. He sits down and says "Hmmph" I smile. He's so cute. I put the salad on the table and put some on Finn's plate. He crinkles his nose and pushes it away. I sigh "You'll only get dessert if you eat it." He hmmphs again as I push his plate back to him.

Once everything is on the table we all sit down. Finn picks up a roll and throws it at Peeta. Peeta wasn't paying attention, so the roll hits his nose making everyone giggle. Peeta picks the roll up and tosses it back at Finn. The rest of dinner is mostly silent, apart from the occasional weird noise from Finn. Once we've all eaten, Finn has food all over his face. "Get any of it in your mouth?" I ask him. He giggles. "Mommy what time do we have to go to bed?" Melody asks. "8:00." "But that's one hour!" She whines. "Okay then, 8:01." I say. Peeta chuckles and Melody scowls.

**Peeta POV:**

After washing the dishes we all go out into the living room. Katniss and I sit on the couch watching Melody and Finn. Melody is reading a book and Finn is playing with a shoe pretending it's a boat. Haymitch's geese are honking outside and putting Katniss on edge. We hear a shout and some flapping then our doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I say. I open the door. It's Gale.

"Hi." He says quietly. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I ask. "I wanted to apologize." He replies. "It's okay she's alright." He nods. "Also, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" He asks. "Sure." I say not wanting to be rude. "Finn get away from the fireplace." I hear Katniss say. I smile. "6:00?" Gale asks. I nod and he leaves. I close the door. Now I have to convince Katniss.

"8:00! Time for bed!" Katniss says as I walk in. "Ok momma." Finn says. She picks Finn up and grabs Melody's hand. She leads them upstairs and I can faintly hear her singing to them. After a few minutes she comes down and sits next to me on the couch. She lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. "Katniss."  
"Hmm?"  
"Gale was at the door." The soft smile on her face disappears. "Why?" She asks bitterly. "He asked if we wanted to have dinner tomorrow." I reply. "No." She says sternly. "Katniss-" "No Peeta!" "Katniss please, there's no reason we shouldn't go." I plead. "Yes there is!" She says raising her voice. "What?" I ask. "He killed Prim." Tears form in her eyes. "No he didn't, It wasn't his fault." I say softly. "It was just his bomb, he didn't kn-" "If I go will you shut up?" She says sarcastically wiping her tears. "Ye-" She raises an eyebrow and I nod. "Fine, I'm going to bed." She says. I follow her upstairs and crawl into bed next to her. She turns around and kisses me then puts her hand on my chest. "I love you." She whispers. "Love you too." I kiss her forehead and we're both asleep in a minute.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of short, next one will be longer :P. Hope you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey** guys :) The dinner will be in this chapter :O I really love writing this :P Rating will be T now because I may get a bit carried away. Mostly in this chapter because, well you'll find out why :D Mild cussing in this chapter. :P Okay Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up and sunlight floods through the windows. Peeta isn't next to me, he's probably already gotten up. I roll out of bed and go downstairs. I can hear the chattering from the living room so I walk in there. "Morning." I say. "It's 3:45." Peeta replies and Melody giggles. I had a nightmare last night, so I couldn't fall asleep until about five in the morning. "Well then, good afternoon."I say. "Melody go to your room for a second." Peeta says. Melody nods and goes up to her room. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing." He replies, but I can tell he's lying. He grips the edge of the chair, closes his eyes, and clenches his teeth. I wrap my arms around him and whisper "Not real." in his ear. After a while his grip loosens and he looks back at me. "I'm sorry." He says softly. "Don't be." I hug him. "It's not your fault."

~2 hours later~

** Short (:P) Peeta POV:**

It's been an hour since Katniss went to 'take a walk' and we have to leave. She walks through the door and I say "Where were you? We need to go." She scowls. "Sorry, I was taking a walk." "To where? The moon?" She rolls her eyes. "I put some clothes on the bed." I say. "I'm _wearing_ clothes." She says. "_Nice_ clothes." I tell her. She scowls again and goes upstairs. Melody and Finn walk down the stairs and look at me expectantly. "Wait for mommy." I say. They groan. I hear Katniss coming down the stairs mocking their 's actually wearing the black dress I put out for her. She glares at me. "What?" I ask. "A dress?" "I think you look beautiful." "I think you look beautiful." She says in a squeaky mocking voice. "Let's go." She says scowling. Finn walks up to her and grabs her hand.

**Katniss POV:**

We approach Gale's house and I hesitate. "C'mon Katniss, it's okay." Peeta says. I nod reluctantly and keep going. Peeta rings the doorbell and steps back. A woman opens the door. She has blond hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing a tight red dress and her breasts hang out of it. _Whore. _I think. Why would a woman dress like that if someone was coming over for dinner? "Hi!" She says cheerfully. She's really tall. At least 5'7. Maybe I'm being too judgmental. She might be nice. Peeta takes my hand and the woman leads the four of us to the living room and offers us a seat. We sit there awkwardly until Gale comes in.

"Hi Katniss." Gale says. I look around the room and see the woman looking a Peeta. I _hate_ how she's looking at him. It's like she's checking him out. "Hi." I say harshly not directed at Gale. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes." He says. The woman takes her eyes off Peeta for a second and nods at him. I'm so angry. "Katniss?" Peeta asks. Only then do I realize my furrowed eyebrows and clenched fists. "I'm fine." I lie. "Anyway, what's your name?" I ask the woman. "Ellerie." She replies. "What are their names?" She asks gesturing towards the children. "Melody and Finn." I reply. Melody looks at the floor shyly but Finn smiles at her. "Dinner's ready." Gale says as he walks in. We all get up and go into the dining room.

'Ellerie' is eyeing her food and checking it like it's been poisoned. she reluctantly takes a bite then looks over at Gale and scowls. "Gale?" She says. "Yes?" She sighs. "This is dry." "Well sorry." A little boy comes into the room and Ellerie face gets red. "I told you to stay in your room!" She barks. "But I want dinner." The little boy pleads. Gale looks at the little boy sentimentally. "Elle, let him have dinner." "Shut up Gale. Hunter go to your room _now_." And _I_ always thought I was a bad mother. She is a bitch. How could you treat your husband and children like that? The little boy goes back upstairs tears streaming down his face. "Bitch." I mutter. Ellerie glares at me. "Excuse me?!" Everyone is looking at me like I'm insane except Melody and Finn. They don't know what it means. I slam my fist on the table. "I said that you are a bitch." "How?! I specifically told him not to come downstairs!" She yells. "Well what the hell did Gale do?" I yell back. "Katniss." Peeta says grabbing my arm. "We should go." I say quietly. I pick Finn up and Peeta grabs Melody's hand. We walk out the door.

When we get inside Peeta tucks the kids in and I sit on the couch thinking. Peeta comes back down the stairs and sits next to me. "What was _that_ about?" He asks stunned. "Did you not see how she treated them? Telling Gale to shut up, making the boy cry!" I hiss. "_You_ tell _me _to shut up." He replies. "But _I'm_ joking!" He sighs. "Peeta, don't you think that was just awful?" He nods. "She deserves it. And she was checking you out." He smirks. "Checking me out?" "Yes! That's why I was so angry before dinner!" "I doubt she was checking me out." He laughs. "She was." I say softly looking at the floor. "And she dressed all slutty." I add. He puts his arm around me and looks into my eyes. "Even if she was, you're the only person I'd ever love." "But she's so pretty." I say. "But you're _beautiful._" I look at the floor. "And you don't scream at your children." He says with a hint of humor. I smile softly and look back up at him. He kisses me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

I'm almost asleep when I hear a knock at the door. I sigh and get up hoping it's not Gale or his wife. I open the door and relief floods over me. It's Haymitch. "What do you want?" I ask him. "Alcohol." I go to the kitchen and take a bottle of wine out of the cabinet. "Here." I say handing it to him. "Thanks." I start to close the door but he stops it with his shoe. "What?" I ask getting annoyed. "So I heard Gale's back and married." I nod. "And?" "Wonder what _she's_ like. Not as easily irritated as _you _I'll bet." He says. "No, she's a bitch." I slam the door leaving him with that and go back to the couch where Peeta is sound asleep. Wow I'm surprised the door slamming didn't wake him up. Just as I'm getting comfortable the phone rings. I groan and get up to answer it.

"Hello?" I say irritated. "Hi Katniss!" Annie says. "Hey Annie." I say yawning. "I was wondering if you would like to come visit us." She says. Well I would like to get as far as possible from Gale and his witch so I say yes. "Great! Can you come this weekend?" "Yeah." I say. "Okay! Bye See ya soon!" I hang up the phone and curl back up with Peeta after waiting a few seconds to make sure nothing else would happen. Peeta's steady heartbeat lulls me to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D Wow I finished that fast. Yeah I'm sure the next chapters will be K+ But It would be so hard to write this chapter without being T rated. Thanks for the reviews :D And yes, Finn is short for Finnick because Finnick is awesome :D Thanks for reading Bye Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Enjoy :) Oh Yeah and Finn is 3 and Melody is 5 I wasn't very clear on that :P One more thing if a chapter has Gale's wife in it, it's probably going to be T rated. :P**

* * *

**Short Gale POV :O: **

"What's wrong with your stupid friend?!" Ellerie yells. Actually I agreed with Katniss, but I just shrug. "I hate her! Who would want to marry her?" She screams again. "Peeta." And _me _I add in my mind. "Well why? He's so nice and she's a witch!" "Don't say that." She crosses her arms and glares at me. "You're on _her_ side?" "Well you _were_ kinda mean to Hunter."I say. "I TOLD HIM TO STAY IN HIS GODDAMN ROOM!" Wow. That was scary. "God Gale!" She says storming up the stairs. I sigh and go up to Hunter's room. He's sitting in the corner crying.

"Hey buddy." I say sitting next to him. "I don't like mommy." Hunter says. "She loves you." I tell him. "No she doesn't! She hates both of us!" I sigh. A lot of times I do feel like she hates us. "I want a nice mommy." Well I want a nice wife. "Let's go to bed." I say. "Okay." He replies sadly.

**Peeta POV:**

**~Morning~**

Katniss is refusing to get up. "Wakey wakey." I say poking her. She groans in response. "Finn! Come down here!" I yell up the stairs. He treads down the stairs and says "Wha?" I grin at him. "Wake mommy up." I whisper in his ear. He grins back and nods. He jumps up on the couch and crawls on top of Katniss. "WAKE UP MOMMA!" He yells. Katniss falls onto the floor startled. Finn and I start laughing like idiots. "Screw you guys." She says which makes me laugh harder. "Ok you've had your fun, now make breakfast." Katniss says. "Wait has Melody already left?" She asks. "Yeah 'bout an hour ago." I reply. "Oh and Annie called last night." She adds. "What'd she say?" I ask while cracking some eggs. "Well, we're going to District 4 on Saturday." she replies while ruffling Finn's curly blond hair. "Aunt Annie?" Finn asks her. She smiles and nods at him. "Oh ok." I say. "Hey do you wanna go to the bakery after breakfast?" I ask. Before Katniss can say anything Finn yells "Yeah!" I smile at him and look at Katniss. "What he said." She says smiling.

We sit down at the table and start eating. Finn makes a smiley face on his pancakes with syrup which makes Katniss smile. Katniss has the most beautiful smile . Katniss starts snickering and Finn says "What funny momma?" Katniss waves him off and stops laughing. She looks at me then starts cracking up again. Finn looks at me and gets a cute confused look on his face. "What?" I finally ask. "Nothing I was just thinking of something funny." She says smiling. "And looking at me?" I ask. She mock scoffs and says in her best Effie accent "Well but of course! Can I not look at my wonderful husband?" We both start laughing and Finn still looks lost. "It's nothing Finn finish up so we can go." I say. He nods and shoves half a pancake in his mouth making Katniss laugh again.

We basically throw the dishes in the sink and go out the door. On the walk to the bakery Finn is blabbering about cupcakes to no one in particular. Katniss is staring into space which makes me laugh. She blinks and looks at me. "What?" "Nothing." I say and smile. She rolls her eyes at me. We approach the bakery and Finn runs to the door.

**Finn POV :D-**

I hate that daddy locks the door, and won't give me the key to open it. It's not like I'm gonna rush in and eat all the cupcakes! Okay maybe I would, but still! Daddy comes and unlocks the door and I run in. It always smells like cinnamon buns in the bakery. Mmmm cinnamon buns. "Ci-a-mon bun!" I say. Daddy smiles at me and says "Finn we just had breakfast." I give him the same face my momma makes when she's mad. That'll make him make cinnamon buns, but he just laughs at me! Ugh, that face only works when momma does it. "Maybe later." Daddy says. YES. VICTORY! "Finn come here." Momma yells from the back office.

She smiles at me as I walk in. Good. I'm not in trouble! "Can you take out all the trash?" She asks. I nod. "Ok all three Finn!" she tells me. I nod again. Ugh. I hate taking out trash, but momma will be grumpy if I don't do it. I take the lid off the first trash can and pull the bag out. I tie the opening in a bow that Melody showed me how to do and drag it to the door. The ding goes off when I walk out of the bakery. I walk up to the trash can and there's a girl sitting by it crying.

I set the trash down and walk up to her. "What wrong?" I ask. "I'm hungry." She says looking up at me. Her eyes are really pretty green like Aunt Annie's son's. Her hair is reddish brown. "One second, stay here." I say. I go into the bakery and get a bag. I put two cookies and a cupcake in it and go back outside. "Here you go." I say holding the bag out to her. Her eyes widen and she stands up. "You sure?" She asks. I nod. She takes the bag and smiles. "VI-VI!" someone yells. A tall girl that looks just like her comes panting. "Vi-vi I looked everywhere for you!" She grumbles pulling the girl away. I awkwardly pick the trash up and throw it in the bin. I walk into the bakery and daddy is glaring at me.

**Peeta POV:**

When I walked to the counter I noticed a few thing missing. "What?" Finn asks. "Did you take something?" He thinks for a second which gives away that he did. "No." He finally says. "Finn, don't lie." I say glaring at him. He opens his mouth. "Peeta go pick up Melody!" Katniss yells from the office. Finn closes his mouth obviously relieved. I sigh. "We'll talk when I get back." I take off my apron and drape it over Finn's head playfully. He giggles and takes it off. "Go into the office with mommy." I tell him. "Oki." He says and throws the apron on the floor. I sigh and pick it up. I put it on the counter and leave.

When I approach the schoolyard I see Gale. He soaking wet and looks freezing. I walk over to him trying hard not to laugh. "What happened to you?" I ask. He turns around and smirks. "Women." He says shaking his head making us both laugh. "I thought it was best to back off before she clawed my eyes out. I'm probably not going back until it gets dark." He says. "Sorry about Katniss. Is that what made her so mad?" I ask. He shakes his head. "She's always like that, Katniss just made it worse." The bell rings and Melody and Gale's son run out first. "She wanted a girl," He looks down at the ground. "so now she hates us." Melody walks up to me and grabs my hand. "Why would she hate him though? He's her child." He sighs. "I don't know, but she was so nice before she found out he was a boy." Melody tugs at my shirt. "We have to go back to the bakery, wanna come?" I ask Gale. He nods. "What's his name?" I ask as Gale's son approaches. "Hunter." Melody tugs at my shirt again. "C'mon daddy!" Gale chuckles and we start walking back to the bakery.

When we walk in Katniss is leaning on the counter licking the icing off a cupcake. Finn is sitting on the counter eating a cookie. "We still need to talk mister." I say. Katniss shakes her head and rolls her eyes getting icing on her nose. "He explained to me." She says not noticing the icing on her nose. Finn looks at her and giggles. I can't take it anymore so I start laughing. "What?" Katniss asks defensively. "You have icing on your nose momma!" Finn laughs. She smirks and walks over to me. She takes the cupcake and rubs all the icing on my face. I chuckle. "Want a cupcake?" I ask Gale and Hunter. "Sure." Gale says laughing. Katniss gets two cupcakes off the tray and hands them to them. I walk behind the counter and wrap my arms around her. She turns around and kisses me on the cheek. "Your face is delicious." She says sarcastically. I laugh and she wriggles out of my arms.

Hunter and Melody start playing hide n' seek and get Katniss to play with them. "Katniss seems so different." Gale says as Katniss looks for Melody and Hunter. I laugh. "She's only different around kids." I say. Katniss finds Melody and Hunter and they start counting. Katniss runs behind the counter quickly. She opens the cabinet and crawls in there. "They're never going to find her." I say laughing. The door dings and I look up. A bizarre looking person walks in with a camera. Damn it Plutarch. He always sends freaks to film us. I kneel down and open the cabinet where Katniss is. "What?" She whispers. "Plutarch." I tell her. Her eyes widen and then she looks angry. She gets up and grabs a loaf of bread that was on the counter. She starts smacking the cameraman with it and Gale and I laugh. The cameraman flees screaming like a little girl making us laugh harder.

We stop laughing and see Katniss scowling at someone in the door. Gale looks up and scowls too. It's Gale's wife.

* * *

**Oh snap! XD Poor Gale /3 I SORRY GALEY! D: What's gonna happen? :o As Finn would say: Gale's in twouble oooooooooooooooo :O Haha Hope you liked it. Finn is so much like Peeta :D 3 I'm still so sorry Gale. And Hunter. I love this chapter. :) Bye Bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who's risen from the dead! (Me xD) :o Enjoy! :P**

* * *

**Katniss POV: **

She glares at me. Acting like I'm the one who screams at their children and husband. "Gale." She snarls. He looks at the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" He sighs. "I came here after I got Hunter." He says. Her face turns red and it looks like she's gonna explode. _If only she did. _"WELL-"She starts to yell, but I clear my throat. Everyone turns to look at me. "What bitch!? No one cares what you have to say!" She screams. I see Peeta clench his fists. "Why didn't you die?! You deserve to!" I feel tears in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. "So many innocent people died because of you!" The tears start streaming down my face. "Ellerie!" Gale yells appalled. Finn goes up to her and punches her knee. "You can't talk to my momma like dat!" She scowls. "Get away brat." Peeta walks over and starts pushing her out the door. "You can't come here and insult my family and make my wife cry!" He grumbles. I've never seen Peeta angry except for when he has an episode.

Peeta comes over and hugs me and Gale stands there horrified. "It's alright Katniss, none of that is true." Peeta soothes, but he's wrong. It is true. I always believed that everything was all my fault. I tried to forgive myself, but I couldn't I just forced myself to be happy. "It is." I say softly. Peeta shakes his head. "It is not." He says firmly. I run out the door tears still streaming down my face..

**Gale POV :O-**

"I'm so sorry." I say looking at the floor. "It's okay." Peeta replies. "C'mon Hunter I'm gonna take you to grandma's house." I say to Hunter. On the walk to my mother's house Hunter asks, "Why did mommy say that?" I shrug not wanting to talk. "Melody is pretty." He says. I look down at him and smile. "What?" He asks blushing. I shake my head and look back up.

I knock on the door and my mother answers it and smiles at me. "Hi Gale." She says. I put my hand on Hunter's head and ruffle his hair. He scowls at me. "Can you watch him for me?" She looks down at Hunter and smiles. "Sure." Hunter stands next to her and I move towards him and hover my hand over his head playfully. He backs away and scowls again. My mother laughs and closes the door. I walk the short distance back to my house.

I open the door and the house is completely silent. "Ellerie?" I yell. No one answers, but I decide to look around the house. I walk into the bedroom and see a little mound on the bed. I pull the blanket off and Ellerie is curled in a ball crying. My heart breaks seeing her like that. I guess I do love her. "What's wrong?" I ask laying next to her. "I didn't mean that." She says sniffling. "Why'd you say it?" I ask. "My little brother died in the war." She replies softly. I didn't know that. She never said anything about it; she always said she didn't have any siblings. "Is that why you didn't want a boy?" I ask. She nods then sniffles. "Katniss lost someone too, actually she lost a lot of people." I say. "But he was only 10." She says sadly. "Katniss' sister was 13." She looks up at me. "You should probably apologize." I say. She sighs. "Okay."

**Katniss POV:**

After that little episode, Peeta and the kids came home and tried to cheer me up. They failed until they got Haymitch into it. Peeta went to Haymitch's house and put a goose in his kitchen where he was passed out. The window was open so we could hear it squawking and Haymitch's alarmed shouts. He barged into our house covered in feathers and we all just burst out laughing. I smile while folding Finn's clothes and putting them in a suitcase.

"Momma, can I bring toys?" Finn asks. "Sure Finn, just don't bring_ all_ of them." I say. Whenever we go somewhere, he fills his suitcase with toys barely leaving any room for clothes. "Oki!" He says. A few minutes later he comes back carry surprisingly only a few toys. I pick up his stuffed dinosaur and look at him. "Don't you wanna carry him?" I ask. He nods and takes the dinosaur. I put the rest of the toys into his suitcase and close it. "Take this downstairs and give it to daddy." I tell him. He takes the suitcase and drags it down it thumping on each stair.

I go to Melody's room and she's playing with a ladybug. I giggle and Melody turns around. "How'd that get in here?" I ask her. She shrugs as the ladybug crawls up and down her arm. I walk to her closet and grab some clothes. I fold them and place them in her little purple suitcase while she's still playing with the ladybug. I close the suitcase and walk downstairs Melody close behind.

"When does the train leave?" I ask Peeta as I walk into the kitchen. He looks at the clock and says, "About an hour and a half." I groan. I just want to get away from 12. Too much has happened this week. "What can we do?" I ask no one in particular. "We can sing songs!" Finn exclaims. I smile at him. "Okay." Peeta walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Get the ear plugs." He says sarcastically. For some reason Peeta always jokes about how he can't sing.

We all sit on the carpet in the living room while Melody and I sing. Finn tries to sing with us, but doesn't know the words well. After we finish Melody asks, "How do you know all these songs, mommy?" I smile at her with a hint of sadness. "My daddy sang them to me." Peeta must sense my sadness because he wraps his arms around me. We continue to sing songs until thirty minutes before the train arrives.

We walk out the door with our suitcases rolling behind. "Mommy what are we gonna do at Aunt Annie's house?" Melody asks. "Go to the beach." I say. "I never been to da beach!" Finn exclaims. I smile at him. "I haven't either." Melody says. "Can daddy swim?" Finn asks. I'm about to reply when Melody says, "No, he has one leg!" Finn furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Why? Why doesn't he has two? How can he walk?" I sigh. "He has a fake leg." I say. "Why? It fall off?" Finn asks. Not wanting to explain I say, "Yes Finn, it fell off." Finn's eyes get wide. "How?!" I sigh getting annoyed. "He got hurt." "What happen?" He asks. I bite my lip. I never want to have to tell him about the games. "Stop asking questions, Finn." I say. He shuts his mouth and we keep walking.

We get on the train and sit. Finn plays with his dinosaur and Melody reads. Peeta and I watch them until I fall asleep.

Finn shakes me awake saying, "Wake up, Momma!" I look up and Peeta smiles at me. "We'll be there in five minutes." He gets up and takes down the suitcases. The train stops and we walk out. The subtle scent of salt water fills my nose and Finn starts dragging me to keep up with Melody and Peeta. As we walk to Annie's house, people stare at us making me extremely uncomfortable. I walk faster and cling myself to Peeta to avoid their gazes.

We knock on the door and Kai, Annie's son, opens it smiling. He looks down at Finn and kneels down so he's eye level. "How old are you?" He asks enthusiastically. "Tree." Finn says with his chin up. "Finn, Three." I say laughing. "Ta-ree" Finn says trying to pronounce it right. "Three." I say again. "Thwee." He says. "Th-ree" I say breaking up the word. Finn repeats me and then says, "Three." I smile at him. He looks back at Kai who looks slightly amused. "How old is you?" Finn asks him. "I is twenty-one." Kai says. Peeta and I laugh. He looks at Melody who is standing shyly holding onto Peeta's 'good' leg. He smiles at her then gets back up. He invites us in and Peeta and I talk to Annie while Kai plays with Melody and Finn.

I look over at them and Melody is passed out on the floor. Oh right. It's almost 10:00. Annie looks at Melody then at the clock. "Oh wow, it's getting late we should all go to sleep." She says. I pick up Finn and Kai picks up Melody. Since she's a _very_ light sleeper she wakes up. "Who wants to sleep in my room?" Kai asks. "I will." Melody says sleepily. Kai takes Melody upstairs and Annie goes to her room. Peeta and I take our stuff up stairs and put it in the guest room and lie down. Finn jumps on the bed until he gets tired.

He climbs into bed and curls up next to me. I close my eyes, but Finn taps me. I open my eyes and look at him questioningly. Taking his thumb out of his mouth, he says, "Will you sing, momma?" I smile at him. "What song?" I ask. "Da meadow one." He says with his thumb back in his mouth. I smile again and start singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow bring them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I kiss the top and Finn's head and whisper "I love you." Then fall asleep with him in my arms.

* * *

**SO MANY POVs XD**

**Hope you liked it (: Just in case you're wondering (You're probably not but I'm gonna say it anyway) Kai means Sea in Hawaiian. :D I also know someone named Kyle Hawthorne. HAWTHORNE XD. No joke. :o**

**Thanks for the reviews :D. THEY MAKE ME SMILE :{D.**

**So. What do you think about Ellerie? :) Hate her? Used to hate her? LOVE HER? o.o Want to hug her? :']**

**Bye I'm gonna go cry in the corner because Finnick died. :') ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. Enjoy. :) Happy Thanksgiving if you're in the U.S :D**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

Finn jumps on me waking me up. "MOMMA LET'S GO TO BEACH!" I hear Peeta chuckle sleepily. I roll over and put my head on his shoulder. Finn pulls the blanket off of us saying, "WAKE UP!" I sigh and sit up. Peeta props himself on his elbow and wraps his arm around my waist. I lean down and kiss him. "Bleh!" I hear Finn say which makes me giggle into the kiss. "Daddy, got da cooties now." Finn remarks. Peeta gasps jokingly and makes choking sounds, pretending to die. I roll my eyes and hit him in the face with my pillow. We both laugh then Finn starts ushering us out of bed.

I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. "Momma hurry!" Finn groans. "Go put your bathing suit on, Finn." I say. He leaves and then comes back one minute later ready. "Hurry hurry hurry!" Finn chants. "Finn, I'm almost ready go get daddy to put sunscreen on you." He runs out again. I go to my suitcase and grab my bathing suit. It's a plain white two piece. Peeta walks in while I'm changing. "Peeta! Get out!" I say blushing. He chuckles and wraps his arm around my waist. I roll my eyes. "Tie this." I say holding the strings to my bathing suit. "Yes sir." He says sarcastically. He ties it and we go downstairs.

Finn, Melody, and Kai are waiting for us at the door. We walk the short distance to the beach, Finn blabbing about what he wants to do. When we get there Finn runs towards the water and Kai chases after him. Peeta and I lay down the towel then he and Melody go to the shore. I just lay down and relax, and Finn starts building a sandcastle next to me.

**Peeta POV:**

I pick Melody up and go further into the water. "Daddy, don't go too far!" She says terrified. Kai comes out next to us and smiles at Melody. "You'll be fine, can you swim?" Melody nods. "Mommy taught me." She says proudly. "So you're okay, and your daddy is holding you." He says. Melody looks out and sees a wave. She shrieks and holds on to me tighter. I look over to where Katniss is and she catches my eye and smiles. The wave crashes sending ripples of water toward my knees. "Can we go back daddy?" Melody asks trembling. I chuckle and walk back to the shore. Melody runs over to Katniss and Finn pulling me with her.

I lay on the towel next to Katniss while Melody and Finn try to build a sandcastle. I wrap an arm around her waist and she looks at me and smiles. "How 'bout you get in the water?" I say. "How 'bout no?" Katniss replies. I chuckle and look at her mischievously. Her eyes widen and she starts to scoot away, but she's not fast enough and I scoop her up. She giggles as we approach the water. When we're about knee-deep I put her down and take her hand. She lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. "I love you." I say softly. She looks up at me and smiles one of her beautiful smiles. "I love you too." We stand there in comfortable silence until Finn calls us over to see his sandcastle. We walk out of the water and he runs to us and starts pulling us toward the sandcastle.

The sandcastle is really just a mountain of sand with seashells on it, but it's great nonetheless. "Good job, Finn!" I say enthusiastically making him smile. "We need to go soon." Katniss says. "Awww." Finn and Melody say in unison. "Why?" I ask. She sighs. "There are still places I wanna go; we've been to the beach many times before." "_We _have, the kids haven't." She sighs again seeming a little annoyed. "Where do you wanna go?" I ask her. "I wanted to go to that little fair." She says looking over at a ferris wheel in the distance. "They'd love it too." She adds. She slightly widens her eyes adorably. "Okay." I say smiling.

"Finn, Melody come here!" I yell to them. They run over and look at us questionably. "We're gonna go to the fair, so we need to start packing up." I say. Kai walks over to us. "Hey, what time does the train leave?" I ask. "At 9:00." He replies. "What time is it?" Katniss asks. "Almost 1:00." He says. She nods and goes to fold the towel.

We walk back to Annie's house and change into some normal clothes. Katniss quickly rinses out her hair then we sit in the living room while Annie makes lunch for us to take. "What's at the fair?" Katniss asks Kai. "A few rides, some games, stuff like that." He looks at Finn and smiles crookedly. "And cotton-candy." Finn squints his eyes, confused. "What that?" He asks. "It's really fluffy stuff, and it tastes really good;it's like sugar." Finn's eyes widen and he looks at Katniss. She smiles at him. "We can get you and Melody some." She says. "Yay!" Annie comes in with a bag and hands in to Katniss. "Are you sure you don't wanna go, Annie?" Katniss asks. Annie nods. "I've been _so_ many times,done everything, so no thanks." She replies. "Okay." Katniss says standing up. We all walk to the door and Katniss takes Finn's hand. "Bye guys." Annie says smiling.

Kai leads the way. He's telling Finn and Melody more about the fair. Katniss and I are a bit behind them. "Would you want to see your mother?" I ask her. She frowns slightly. "No." She says. "Why?" I ask. "I don't want to!" She snaps. Kai turns around and looks at me questionably. I shake my head. We walk silently the rest of the way.

When we get there Finn immediately asks for cotton candy. Katniss shakes her head. "Not yet." Finn pouts out his bottom lip. "Why?" He whines. Katniss shoots him a look which makes him stop. They start to walk again, but I take Katniss' hand stopping her. "What?" She asks. "Are you okay;did I upset you?" She sighs. "Peeta, I'm fine, now let's go." I know she's lying, but I don't push it.

We go on a few rides until we end up on the ferris wheel. Finn sits in the middle with Katniss and I on either side of him. Finn clings to Katniss the whole ride afraid that he's going to fall. Finn is relieved when we get off. "Cotton candy?" He asks Katniss. "Sure." She says smiling at him.

We go to the stand to buy the cotton candy. Once we get it Finn takes a huge piece out of the bag and bites it. "Mmm, yummy!" Katniss smiles and takes some of the cotton candy. After we eat the cotton candy it's about 5:00 and Katniss wants to leave.

Kai takes Melody and Finn back to the beach, so Katniss and I end up walking alone. She walks back silently staring at the ground. "Is something wrong?" I ask her. She sighs still looking at the ground. "Peeta, I already said I'm fine." She says. "But Katniss-" I start. "Peeta, please!" She says looking up at me. "Katniss what's wrong?" She doesn't answer, she just looks back at the ground. "I hate my mother." She says almost too quiet to hear. I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear it. "Why?" I ask softly. She shakes her head and runs up to Annie's house.

She runs upstairs and I follow after her. She grabs the suitcase and starts throwing our clothes in sloppily. "What are you doing?" I ask her. "Um.. packing?" She says like I'm so clueless. "Why?" She laughs without humor. "We're leaving tonight?" She says each word slowly then really laughs. "Oh yeah I'm _so _dumb, I need a leash!" I say sarcastically. She laughs harder making me grin. "Yes Peeta, embrace the dumbness." She says tying a scarf around my neck like a leash. "Now help me pack." She says. I take the scarf off my neck and help her.

Once we're done we go downstairs where Annie is watching TV. I look at the clock. It's 6:30. Katniss sits down next to Annie, and I lean against the couch. "Kai is so much like Finnick." She says softly. Annie smiles slightly. "Yeah, I'm so glad I have him." She says. The front door slams open hitting the wall. "I'm here, your lives have just gotten better." We hear Kai yell. He walks in the room with Melody sitting on his shoulders Finn follows close behind holding a bucket. He runs to Katniss and shows her the bucket. She smiles at him. "We got sea shells!" He says enthusiastically. Katniss takes the bucket and Finn hops into her lap. They start looking at all the sea shells.

Kai puts Melody down and she runs to me. "I don't wanna go home." She pouts. I pick her up and say, "We have to go home; you have to go back to school." She frowns. "And Grandpa Haymitch needs someone to babysit him sometimes; change his diaper and stuff." I say humorously. Melody smiles and Katniss laughs. We talk and look at sea shells until 8:00.

Everyone goes upstairs to make sure we have all of our stuff packed. Finn comes running over to us saying he lost his dinosaur, so everyone starts searching for it. Katniss eventually finds it tangled up in our blankets. Once we're downstairs it's 8:30 and we walk to the train station. When we get there Annie and Kai hug us goodbye. "Bye bye." Melody says hugging Kai's leg. "Bye bye." He says picking her up and hugging her. He hands her to me as the train pulls in. We sit down on the train and Melody waves goodbye to Annie and Kai. They wave back and then the train starts moving. After about 15 minutes everyone else falls asleep, so I just sit looking out the window the rest of the ride.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~This is important so please read it!~~~~~~~~~~~**

**After this chapter there will be one or two or three :P more chapters about them as kids. I want to make them older (teenagers). It's just to make the story a little more interesting. They'll notice _things_ about their parents more when they're older. :] They'll probably just be like 10 years older :P. But I will miss adorable little Finn :']**

**Oh Peeta you _are _so clueless :P**

**Why does Katniss hate her mother? :o Because I do. Haha Just Kidding :P**

**Thank God for breaks, school is so stressful sometimes.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. :] Any suggestions to make the story better? Even for the 'when they're older' thing :P. Thanks for reading Bye! :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everybody! :] Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up in Peeta's arms and look at the clock. It's 7:00, but I decide not to get up yet. I look up at Peeta who's sound asleep. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I put my hand on his cheek, his stubble scratching my hand. He stirs and I pull my hand away. He smiles then opens his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. "Morning." He says sleepily, holding me closer. "What are we doing today?" I ask him. "What do you want to do?" He asks with his eyes closed. "I don't know." I say. "Hm, maybe Melody and Hunter can have a play-date " He says. "If you wanna call them." I say yawning. He looks down and smiles at me. "Okay I will a little later, you should go back to sleep." I nod and close my eyes. He kisses me on the forehead and holds me until I fall asleep.

**Melody POV:**

I wake up and jump off my bed. I go to my mommy and daddy's room. It looks like they're sleeping, but I go to make sure they're not dead or something. We have to be sure! I climb onto their bed and over to my daddy. "Daddy?" I whisper. "Are you dead?" He laughs and opens his eyes. "Good, you're not!" I say. "Shh, mommy's sleeping." Daddy says pointing at mommy. I nod and suck my lips in so I don't talk. "Go downstairs." My daddy mouths. I nod again and hop off the bed.

I skip down the hall and daddy follows me. I go to the kitchen and hold my arms up so daddy will pick me up. He does and puts me on the counter. "Do you wanna have a play-date with Hunter?" Daddy asks. "Yeah!" I say. I like Hunter! "Good we're gonna call his daddy when mommy wakes up and see if he can come over." "Why do we have to wait for mommy to get up?" I ask. "She'll be up soon." "Okay, do you wanna play?" I ask. "Play what?" "Hmmmm, I can give you a makeover!" He laughs a little and says, "I'm a boy!" I stick out my bottom lip. "So? Pleeeeease?" He sighs. "Yay!" I jump off the counter and pull him up to his and mommy's bathroom.

We sit on the floor while I look for some of mommy's make-up to put on daddy. I get eye-shadow and lipstick and put them on the floor in front of us. "I'm gonna make you look really pretty, daddy!" I say. He smiles as I open the eye-shadow. "Hmm, how about green?" I ask him. He gives me a thumbs up. I get some green on the brush and put it on daddy's eye lids. "Open them." I tell him. I grin. "You're so pretty, daddy!"

Finn walks into the bathroom and says, "What you doin'?" I smile. "I'm giving daddy a makeover!" Finn looks at daddy and giggles. "I want makeover!" He says sitting down. "Okay, let me finish daddy first!" I take the cap off the red lipstick and put it on daddy. When I'm done I gasp. "You're so pretty!" I yell. He smiles at me and stands up. "Okay Finn, your turn."

I turn to Finn and look at the eye-shadow. "I want bwue!" He says. "Okay!" I get some blue and put it on him. When he opens his eyes he looks really pretty just like daddy! I put the red lipstick on him and he smiles. "I pwetty?" He asks. "Yeah!" He turns to daddy who is sitting on the bathtub. "I pwetty, daddy?" Daddy laughs and says, "Yes, we're all _very_ pretty!" I giggle and daddy picks both of us up. Mommy walks in and stops when she sees us.

**Katniss POV:**

When I walk into the bathroom Peeta and Finn are wearing make-up. I start giggling and Peeta puts Melody and Finn down. He mock scoffs and says, "Oh, you're just jealous we're _so _much prettier than you." I laugh harder and Finn hugs my leg. "We pwetty!" I pick him up and kiss him on the cheek. "Melody, Finn go downstairs, we'll be there in a second." I say. Once they're gone I start laughing again. "And why do you have make-up on?" I ask him. He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. "Melody wanted to give me a makeover." I giggle. "You coulda said no!" He sighs. "No, she'd be sad, and do you not think I'm pretty?" He says with mock hurt. "No, you're _very _pretty." I say kissing him on the cheek. He smiles. "Is this gonna come off?" "Yeah, you can get it off with water." I say. "Okay." He says and starts washing his face.

I walk downstairs to Melody and Finn and Finn runs up to me. "Am I pwetty?" He asks with wide eyes. "Yes, but we need to wash it off." I say. "Why?" I don't want to hurt his feelings by saying boys shouldn't wear make-up because he's only three so I say, "If you keep it on too long, you'll become a girl!" He gasps. "I don't wanna be a girl!" I pick him up and take him to the sink. I grab a rag and get it wet then start washing his eyes and lips off. When I'm done he hops down and says, "Good I won't turn into a girl!"

Peeta walks downstairs and picks Melody up. "Hey babygirl, do you want me to call Hunter's daddy now?" She giggles. "Yeah!" He kisses her on the cheek, puts her down, and goes to the phone. "Hey Finn, do you wanna go see Grandpa Haymitch?" I ask. We haven't seen Haymitch since we got back. "Ya." He says. I take his hand and lead him out the door.

Haymitch is on his porch so we walk over to him. I sit down next to him. "How've you been, Haymitch?" I ask. "Fine." He says. "Still passin' out on the floor?" He chuckles. "No." Finn steps in and says, "Daddy said you wear diapers!" He turns to me with a scowl then looks back at Finn. "I don't wear diapers." Finn frowns. Yes you does! Daddy said so!" He looks at me with a mischievous grin. "Your mommy wears diapers once a month." He says. My face turns hot and Haymitch laughs. I punch him in the arm and pick Finn up.

I go back to the house and put Finn down inside. I slam the door and go into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Peeta asks. "Haymitch is being crass." He chuckles. "What'd he do this time?" My face turns red. "Period jokes." He wraps his arms around me. "Because Finn told him you said he wears diapers, so he said I wear diapers once a month!" Peeta rolls his eyes, which he rarely does, and says, "Haymitch is just like that, I'd think you'd be used to it by now!" I scowl. "He thinks he's funny, I swear I'm gonna kick his ass next time he says something like that." He looks over at Melody. "Katniss, don't say that near her." He says so only I can hear. "Sorry." I mumble.

"Anyway, I called Gale and they'll be here soon." Peeta says. "Okay." I say and go into the living room. Finn runs up and hugs my legs. "Wanna play, momma?" I sigh. "I have an idea." He looks at me expectantly. "How about you go ask daddy to help you paint a picture." His eyes widen and he runs out. "Daddy! Can we paint?!" I hear him yell. I chuckle to myself and Peeta walks in with Finn behind.

"We're gonna paint, can you get the door when they're here?" He asks. "Sure." I say.

I close my eyes and I must have dozed off because next thing I know Melody is shaking me awake saying someone is at the door. I stretch and stand up to go to the door. I open it and Gale smiles at me, Hunter standing in front of him. I frown when I see Ellerie behind Gale looking at the ground. "Come in." I say. They come in, and we all sit on the couch in the living room. Hunter and Melody go upstairs to play, so we just sit there awkwardly.

"Peeta!" I call up the stairs. I hear giggling then he says, "What?" "Come here!" He pauses for a second. "Okay.." He says reluctantly. He walks down the stairs slowly and when I see his face I laugh, Gale looks over at him and laughs too. His face is covered with all different colors of paint. "What happened to your face?!" I ask laughing. Finn runs downstairs and says, "I painted daddy!" Peeta lifts his shirt up a little revealing more paint. "Why?" I ask. "I got bored!" I laugh and say, "Peeta, go take a shower!" He leaves and I look at Finn. "And you." I start ominously. I stand up and grab him and tickle him. "Momma stop!" He yells giggling. I stop and kiss him on the cheek. "Go help daddy get that paint off."

When he leaves I plop back on the couch. I hear Gale chuckle. _Wow. I'd almost forgotten he was there._ "Twice, _twice_ today he let a child paint on his face." I say shaking my head and smiling. "Wait what?" He asks. "Twice?" I grin remembering him wearing the green eye-shadow and red lipstick. "Melody put make-up on him earlier." He smiles and I glance at Ellerie.

"I-I'm so sorry," She says just above a whisper. "About what I said." She shakily sucks in a breath and Gale wraps his arm around her. "Can we start over?" She asks looking at me. I stay silent. "I know I acted really bitchy to Hunter and Gale, but I won't be like that anymore!" I see tears in her eyes. _Why is she crying?_ "I'm sorry!" She says as a tear rolls down her cheek. I sigh. "Okay."

**Melody POV: **

I sit down on the floor next to Hunter with a piece of paper and a pencil. I set the paper down on a book to bear down on and start drawing. "What are you drawing?" Hunter asks. I smile at him. "I'm drawing a flower!" I start drawing again and hold it up for him to see when I'm done. "Woah, you're a really good drawer!" I smile and push the paper to the side. "What do you wanna do now?" He asks. "We can play hide n' seek!" "Okay!" He says. "I'll count first, if you want." I say. "No, I will you can hide."

I smile as he closes his eyes and starts counting. I run downstairs to where our mommies and daddies are and hide under my daddy's chair. He bends down and smiles at me. "What're you doing?" I put my finger on my mouth. "Shh, we're playing hide and seek!" I say and push his head away. He chuckles and sits back up. I hear Hunter coming down the stairs and into the room. I hold my breath as long as I can, but I let out a huge REALLY loud breath when I feel like I'm about to die. He crawls under the chair and giggles. I found you!" He says. We both laugh and I start counting. Once I find him we're bored of hide and seek so we go into the backyard and play tag.

"Melody, it's getting late, Hunter needs to go home." I hear my daddy say a _long_ time later. I make a sad face and we walk to the door. Hunter's mommy and daddy are standing at the door waiting. Before he walks to them he hugs me. I blush and he walks over to them. "Bye Melody!" He says as he walks out the door waving. I smile and wave back at him.

* * *

**Oh Peeta, Melody made you so beautiful! Katniss is just jealous! XD.**

**Do you think Katniss and Ellerie could be friends? :o**

**Both Melody and Finn are amazing artists. But it takes true talent to paint your father.**

**So thanks for reading, Goodbye! :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, Sorry for lack of updates. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Peeta:**

I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Finn is playing with some cars on the floor near my feet, so I put my foot on top of one and drive it around. Finn giggles. I turn on the TV and Finn looks over. Ceaser Flickerman is doing an interview, so Finn says, "What up with his hair?" I smile at him. "People there like to dress like that." I tell him. He makes a confused face then continues playing with his cars.

A while later he looks up at me and asks, "Daddy, why does people like dressing stupidly there?" Katniss walks in, clearly confused at what Finn's talking about. "They just like to, Finn."

"What?" Katniss asks.

I wave her off and look back at the TV. She stands in front of me and asks, "_What?"_ With a scowl. I sigh. "Finn asked why Capitol people dress weird."

"No Daddy, I says why the dress _stupidly, _not weirdly."

Katniss turns to Finn. "They don't just _dress_ stupid, they act stupid too, and talk stupid, and-"

"I think he gets it, Katniss, they're very stupid." I say jokingly.

Finn giggles, and Katniss scowls again making me laugh.

I glance back at the TV. My eyes widen, then I laugh. "Looks like they did get footage of us that day at the bakery." Katniss looks at me confused. I grab the remote and rewind it. The cameraman that came to the bakery a while ago actually had his camera on, so he got Melody and Hunter looking for Katniss, then I got Katniss from the cabinet. The last fifteen seconds were of Katniss beating him with the bread, then him practically running for his life until he shut the camera off.

"Congratulations Katniss, you beat up a cameraman with a loaf of bread on national television!"

She tries so hard not to laugh, and Finn is just cracking up. She rolls her eyes and sits down.

"DADDY!" Melody screams from upstairs. I look over at Katniss, her face the same worried expression as mine. I run upstairs and into Melody's room. She's standing on the windowsill crying. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She sniffles. "Spider." I look around. "Where?" She points to the ground, and sure enough there's a spider. Getting a closer look, I can see that it's harmless. I pick it up by one of its legs and walk down the stairs.

Once down the stairs I go back into the living room, still holding the spider. I dangle it in front of Katniss. She doesn't notice, so I say, "Hey Katniss, look." Katniss flinches. I laugh. "Get it outta here!" I open the back door and throw the spider on the ground.

Melody walks downstairs slowly, holding onto the rail tightly. "Is it gone?" She asks. I pick her up. "Yeah, it's gone." She hugs me. "It didn't eat you?" I shake my head. "Thank you for saving me, daddy." I take her into the living room and sit on the couch next to Katniss. Melody sits in my lap, and I pull Katniss closer.

"Daddy saved me from the spider; he's not afraid of anything!" I chuckle. "I'm afraid of lots of stuff."

"Like what?" Melody asks.

"Like bees...and your mother.." Katniss scowls, and Melody giggles. "You're scared of _mommy_? You're bigger than her!"

"I'm scared of her when she gets that look on her face, that _death _look." I turn to Katniss who has that look on her face now. "See, I'm very scared now." I whisper to Melody. Katniss scoots away. _Great, now she's in a mood with me. _"Hey, I'm kidding." I say pulling her back to me. "I love you." I whisper into her hair. She sighs. "I don't want them to be afraid of me!"

"She knows I'm kidding, don't you Melody?"

She nods. "I know. Daddy loves you very much."

"Yes I do, I love you all."

After a while of watching TV Melody looks up at me. "I'm bored." She says. I look over to Katniss silently asking her to entertain Melody. She shakes her head. "C'mon Finn, let's go do something while Daddy plays with Melody!" Katniss picks Finn up and leaves the room. Melody looks at me expectantly.

"What do you wanna play?" I ask her. She thinks for a second. "We can have a tea party!" _More girl games.. _"Alright." I say. She grins. "Yay!"

I sit in a chair that's cutting off all the circulation to my butt as Melody gets her little glass tea set that Effie had bought her. She comes out and puts the set onto the little table and sits down. "Wait!" She yells at me as I reach for the tea. "What?" I ask. "You are _not_ dressed for a tea party, mister!" I sigh. "Okay.. what do I have to put on?"

"A crown!"

"A crown?"

"Yes, you'll look like a princess! PRINCESS DADDY!" She yells.

I hear Katniss crack up in the other room.

"Hmm, there's still one thing missing!" Before I can say anything, she runs out of the room.

She comes back about 10 minutes later with a long piece of paper flowing behind her. She stands in front of me and holds it up. It says: _Saver from Spiders _in Katniss' handwriting. Melody puts the paper on me like a sash and grins. "Perfect!"

She sits down in her chair on the opposite side of the table and grabs the tea-pot. She pours the 'tea' which is really just some water we stuck in the microwave for 20 seconds. When she finishes I take a sip of the water. "No, Daddy!" I look at her questionably. "That's not how you do it; go like this."

She takes her cup and sips it elegantly while holding up her pinkie. "Where did you learn to drink fake tea so professionally, Melody?" I ask. "Effie taught me!" She pauses. "She's weird." She says. "Yes, she is."

"Does Grandpa Haymitch have a crush on her?"

This makes me laugh out loud.

"I dunno, maybe you should ask him." She smiles. "I can invite him to our tea party! We can ask him then!" She runs out again.

"Where are you going, missy?" I hear Katniss say. "I'm gonna get Grandpa Haymitch to have tea with me and daddy, and I'm gonna ask him if he has a crush on Effie!" Then the door slams.

**Melody:**

Grandpa Haymitch is passed out his porch, and a goose is pecking at his hair! Grandpa Haymitch is weird; he's stinky and has a beard! Mommy complains about him a lot, but that shouldn't count for anything since mommy complains about everyone. Well, everybody but daddy and me and Finn and Aunt Annie and Kai and- Okay so she doesn't complain about _everyone_. Just Grandpa Haymitch. She says bad words about him! Wait, what was I doing? OH YEAH!

I walk up to Grandpa Haymitch and kick him in the butt. That's what mommy always does when he passes out! The goose runs off squawking like a dummy. GOOSES ARE SO DUMB! Haymitch groans and sits up and some stuff falls out of his hair. "Ewww." I say. "What?" He asks. "Nevermind, we can play hair salon _later_ and fix your hair, but right now come have a tea party with me and daddy!"

"No thanks."

Tears fill my eyes.

"Why not?" I whimper. He groans again. "Fine."

He stands up and more stuff falls of his clothes. I lead him into our house and my mommy crinkles her nose. "When's the last time you showered? You smell like alcohol and goose crap." He gives her a dirty look and we keep walking up the stairs. We walk into my room and I lead him to his chair. My stuffed bear is sitting there, so I pick him up and through him across the room. I pull out the chair out and Grandpa Haymitch sits in it.

I put a tea-cup in front of him and pour some of the 'tea' in it. He picks it up and drinks it really quickly like he shot it down his throat! He pulls a metal bottle thingy out of his pocket and almost pours it into the tea-cup but I stop him. "NO! YOU HAVE TO DRINK THE TEA!" I grab the metal thing and run out of the room, heading for the bathroom.

He chases after me into my mommy's bathroom. I pour the stuff in the bottle out in the toilet. He yells a _very_ bad cuss word that my _mommy_ doesn't _ever_ say. I gasp. "YOU GO BACK INTO THE ROOM _NOW_, MISTER!" I yell. He stomps back to my room and looks at my daddy. "Your little brat just poured out all my liquor in the toilet!"

"Hey, go yell at Katniss, she got it from her."

"He said a dirty word, daddy!"

"Okay, screw this, screw you guys, I'm going home." Grandpa Haymitch says.

I look at daddy. "What did I do?" He shakes his head. "Don't take that stuff from Haymitch, it makes him very mad." I nod. "Okay."

"All right it's almost bedtime, so get mommy to give you a bath."

"Okay." Daddy stands up. After he gets the chair stuck to his butt off, he picks me up, and we go downstairs into the dining room where mommy and Finn are.

"Will you give her a bath?" Daddy asks her. "Sure." Mommy says. She takes me from daddy, and we go back upstairs.

Mommy makes a face when we get to her bathroom. "Oh god, what is that smell?"

"I poured Grandpa Haymitch's stuff out in the toilet, but I forgot to flush it." Mommy giggles and flushes the toilet. She turns on the water and waits for it to get warm. Once it's warm and the bathtub is full of water, I get in. "Let's get nice and clean so we're not like Haymitch."

Mommy takes her clothes off and gets in the tub with me. She grabs the soap and starts washing me, then herself. She takes her braid out and washes her hair. I wash my hair then we make bubble beards and joke that we're Grandpa Haymitch. We wash our bubble beards off and drain the water.

Mommy sighs. "There's only one towel." She says. She shrugs and grabs the towel and wraps it around me. Mommy opens the door so there's a little crack. "Peeta, I need a towel!" Hehe; Daddy's name is funny.

"Okay!" Daddy yells up.

Daddy just _walks in _with the towel. He doesn't even close his eyes! Boys aren't suppose to do that. Mommy doesn't care either she just takes the towel and daddy leaves.

"I thought boys weren't allowed to see girls naked." I say. "They aren't." I make a confused face. "But-"

"You'll understand when you're older, 'kay?" I sigh. I hate how she says that. We'll ask her questions and she'll say we can't know 'til we're old people! I'll be 5,000 years old and _still _not know! Mommy gets nervous when we ask her questions sometimes. She doesn't tell us why she screams at night or why she's sad a lot. I want to know why so I can make her happy.

When mommy is dried off she takes me into my room and I get dressed in my pink polka dot pajamas. She tucks me in and kisses my forehead. "Get some rest, sweetie, you've gotta go to school tomorrow." She says. "Okay, mommy." She smiles at me. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy."

She leaves shutting the door behind her, and I fall asleep.

**Kitty-Katniss:**

I walk down the stairs to the living room where Peeta is sitting on the couch with a sleeping Finn in his lap. I sit beside him and run my hand across Finn's forehead, smoothing back his hair. Peeta kisses my forehead. I tilt my head up to kiss his lips. "They're so beautiful." I whisper looking down at Finn. He smiles at me and I yawn, which makes him yawn too. I giggle. He chuckles. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay." I say

I stand and pick Finn up. I carry him to our bedroom with Peeta following behind. I put Finn on our bed and Peeta raises an eyebrow.

"I want him to sleep here."

Peeta chuckles and crawls under the covers with us.

I quickly fall asleep with Finn in my arms.

* * *

**Again sorry for not updating. I have to write some stupid essay and it's really fricking hard. I decided that I'll take the F and hardly try at all. SO instead of writing my essay I wrote this! :D**

**I was also VERY HYPER when I wrote part of this. I still am...**

**That's why I wrote Kitty-Katniss LOL.**

**My e button is acting up ; I have to press it really hard :(**

**I am also going to delay the chapters of them as teenagers because I just got this idea and if I don't write it I know I'll hate myself forever... It's a twist so look out ;)**

**Bye :)**


End file.
